


it fandom week 2018

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, College, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Stan, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fourth of July, Love Confessions, M/M, Puppy Love, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, public confession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: A collection of my contributions to the IT Fandom Week 2018 over on Tumblr.Day 1: Hot/ Cold/ Seasons/ HolidaysDay 2: Angst / Break up/ ReunionDay 3: Puppy love/ First kissDay 4: Party/ Public confessionDay 5: Song fic/ PoetryDay 6: Mythology AU/ Fandom crossover /Soulmates AU/ Famous AU/ Superhero AU/Day 7: Canon Compliant





	1. baby you're a firework

**Author's Note:**

> “Morning. Happy 4th of July.” Richie hummed, settling his hands on Eddie’s waist. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I could have helped with the preparations.”
> 
> “Rich, you came through the door at 3am, you needed those extra hours more than me this morning. Anyway, you’ll be doing your part later when you cook the food on the barbeque, remember?” Eddie replied, pulling away so he could finish cutting up the banana, putting it into the bowl with the rest of the fruit. “Could you pass me the milk please?”
> 
> (prompt written for day one of @itfandomweek's prompt list - holiday)

From the moment Eddie woke up that morning it was go go go. First he went for a quick shower before he settled himself into the kitchen, chopping up all of the salad and the preparing the meat that would be used for the barbeque later that afternoon. He glanced at the clock which read 8:58am and he slid out of the chair, heading up the stairs to the first bedroom on the right. Noah’s room.

As he pushed open the door, his five year old son and the oldest of the twins, lay sound asleep in his bed, the sheets tangled around his feet. A fond smile crept onto Eddie’s lips as he walked across the carpet and sat on the edge of the bed, lightly shaking Noah’s shoulder.

“Wakey wakey sleepyhead,” he murmured, grinning as Noah opened his eyes, reaching a hand up to rub at his eyes. “Time to get up, we have a big day ahead of us.”

“Morning papa,” Noah mumbled, sitting up and wrapping his small arms around Eddie’s neck as he climbed onto his lap. “Is Holden coming today?”

At the question, Eddie felt his smile grow wider. Two years before, just after Noah and Cara had turned three, Stan and Mike adopted a three year old boy named Holden. He had fit into their dynamics quickly and easily, and Noah had found a new best friend. As he ran his fingers through his sons soft curls, Eddie nodded, “Yeah sweetie, Holden’s going to be there. As well as Uncle Ben and Auntie Bev with their new baby.”

Noah brightened up at that and he grinned, sliding off Eddie’s lap and running out into the hallway, towards his sisters room. No less that two minutes later, a frustrated cry came from his daughter as she was woken up by her excited brother.

And so began the 4th of July.

***

Eddie was preparing Noah and Cara’s breakfast when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, tugging him back into a hug. He smiled and sagged into his husbands arms, turning around and pressing a light kiss to his lips, “Morning.”

“Morning. Happy 4th of July.” Richie hummed, settling his hands on Eddie’s waist. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I could have helped with the preparations.”

“Rich, you came through the door at 3am, you needed those extra hours more than me this morning. Anyway, you’ll be doing your part later when you cook the food on the barbeque, remember?” Eddie replied, pulling away so he could finish cutting up the banana, putting it into the bowl with the rest of the fruit. “Could you pass me the milk please?”

“I know, Bill and I will be fighting over who gets to cook the steak,” Richie laughed, reaching into the fridge and passing Eddie the milk.

“There better be no fighting, this is baby Cassie’s first 4th of July, we want it to be perfect,” Eddie warned, pouring two glasses of milk into the twins cups and passing the carton back to Richie. “Bev would freak if you guys started fighting.”

“Eds, I was just teasing, don’t worry about a thing,” Richie pressed a kiss to his hair and pulled back. “Noah! Cara! Breakfast!”

Less than two minutes later the patter of feet came barreling down the stairs, dressed in their clothes for the day. “Look daddy, papa! I got dressed all by myself!” Cara exclaimed, twirling around in her purple dress.

“I did too! I got dressed all by myself too!” Noah interrupted, standing up proud.

“You two look absolutely amazing,” Eddie cooed, kneeling down and fixing Noah’s shirt and then Cara’s dress. “Now eat up your breakfast and we can get going.”

As the twins scarfed down their breakfast, Eddie poured some cereal for him and Richie. By the time all of them were finished it was just after 11 and they had to get ready to head into the City. Their house, which was in the suburbs of Brooklyn, was just about an hour outside of the city. They were meeting the others there to watch the parade before heading back to their house for a barbeque and fireworks.

Richie strapped the kids into the back seat before climbing into the drivers seat. Eddie much preferred to drive in the suburbs, but when it comes to driving in the city, he leaves that up to Richie. They parked in the underground car park at Bill’s place and Eddie climbed out, helping Noah and Cara out before they headed up to the main street.

“Holden!” Noah screamed as they approached everyone who were standing at the end of the street. Richie gripped onto Noah’s hand so he didn’t run off, sending him a warning glance. Once they reached them, Noah was hugging his friend tight and Eddie approached Bev, hugging her tight.

“How is everything?” He asked, glancing into the pram at the sleeping baby girl.

“Exhausting, but I can’t complain. She’s been great. Anyway, nothing I say will compare to you, you had to do everything double with Noah and Cara,” Bev smiled, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “How are my babies!” She got down onto her knees and hugged Cara as she rushed into her arms.

“Papa says you have a baby now auntie Bev?” Cara asked softly and Eddie smiled softly. Bev picked her up and leaned her into the pram. “That’s Cassie, maybe later you can hold her.”

“I’d like that!”

Bev sat her down and she rushed over to where her brother and Holden were sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, ready for the parade to pass by. Eddie fell back into Richie’s side, wrapping his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

The parade passed by with music and colours, bringing smiles onto the kids faces as the losers watched on. Mike and Stan stood with their fingers entwined, Bill stood next to his fiance Audra and Ben and Bev watched over Cassie. It was the perfect 4th of July moment.

Once the parade was over, everyone headed back to their cars and drove out to Eddie and Richie’s house, where the boys started on the barbeque and the kids ran around the large back garden. Eddie collapsed into a seat in the kitchen, the early morning catching up with him. Bev sat next to him and picked Cassie up out of her pram, holding her out for Eddie to take. With a smile he held her to his chest, rocking his arms back and forth.

After a few moments passed, he looked up at his friend, “I want another baby Bev,” he whispered. Bev’s eyes widened and she scooted closer in the chair.

“What? Eddie are you sure?” She asked.

“I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. The twins are five, they are starting kindergarten after the summer and I don’t know...I always wanted a big family.” Eddie whispered.

“Have you told Richie about it?” Bev asked softly, placing her hand over Eddie’s.

“No, but I will, we’ll talk about it.”

They didn’t say much more after that, as Bill rushed into the kitchen to tell them that the dinner was ready.

***

The gasps of awe coming from the three five year olds as the fireworks lit up the night sky. After a full day of games, food and laughs, night had fallen and it was time to light up the fireworks that Richie had bought a few days before. Ben helped him prepare them in the field across from their house and all of them gathered in the front garden to watch them explode.

Eddie smiled as Richie jogged over to him, pulling him into a hug as they watched the rest of the fireworks go off. By the time they were finished it was just after 10pm, and the kids were yawning. “I think it’s time for bed.” He gathered Noah up into his arms as Richie picked up Cara, taking them into the house and putting them to bed. Stan followed Eddie into Noah’s room closely behind with Holden, placing them into the bed next to Noah.

After the kids were all fast asleep, Eddie walked out into the hallway, meeting Richie as he left Cara’s room. Stan smiled at the two of them and headed down the stairs to where the rest of the losers were enjoying some kid free drinks. Richie grinned and moved to join them, but Eddie reached out a hand and wrapped it around his wrist, stopping him.

“Rich…”

Richie frowned stepping back and pulling Eddie into his arms, “What’s up?”

Instead of pausing for suspense, like Eddie would normally do, he came right out and said it, “I want another baby.”

A brief silence took over before Richie grinned and placed his hands on Eddie’s cheeks, bringing him into a kiss, “I’m glad you said that, because I’ve been thinking the same thing.”

“Really?” He asked, eyes brightening up with hopeful joy.

“Really...let’s have another baby Eds.”

And less than a year later, they were welcoming baby Oscar into their lives, finally completing their little family.

 


	2. if only new york wasn't so far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie had a plan, but sometimes plans change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two of the IT Fandom week! Prompt being angst, break-up, reunion. 
> 
> It's also written for a prompt I got on Tumblr. 
> 
> 19\. Locked in a room, 17. Drunk/At a party, 38. ‘You promised.’

“Are you avoiding Eddie?” 

Richie’s head shot up from where his eyes were trained on swirling his drink around in the red cup in his hand. “What?” 

Bill, the leader of their little group was standing a few feet away from him, arms crossed and with a frown on his face. “You heard me.” Richie winced at the tone of his friends voice, and for a brief moment wished that he still had his stutter so that he would be less intimidating.

“No I’m not avoiding Eddie,” he replied, but the words tasted wrong on his lips. He was lying of course, because the truth was, Richie was avoiding Eddie.

“You’re lying. Why are you avoiding Eddie?” Bill asked, his voice growing harsher. “I swear to god Richie you better tell me what the hell is going on right now-”

“I got accepted into UCLA,” Richie rushed out, keeping his voice low as he had no idea if Eddie was nearby. He looked up at Bill who was frozen, blinking rapidly. “I got accepted into UCLA.”

“That’s great though...why are you avoiding Eddie because of that?” Bill asked, taking a seat next to him at the table. The party was still going on around them, people coming in and out of the kitchen for drinks and snacks, but the two friends ignored them. 

“Because he didn’t.” Richie whispered. “We agreed, at the beginning of Senior Year that we would both apply to UCLA and NYU and whichever one we both got into, that’s the school we would go to.” He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. “We never expected that this would happen.”

“What?”

“Eddie got accepted into NYU...but I didn’t. I haven’t told him yet because I was hoping he would get into UCLA, but he didn’t.” Richie admitted, putting his head on the table and letting out a shuddering breath.

“That sucks...but Richie, Eddie is your boyfriend and right now he’s worried that he’s done something wrong. You need to go find him, and you guys need to talk. You need to tell him the truth.” Bill patted his shoulder and stood up, leaving the kitchen with his drink. Richie sighed, tugging on his hair. Bill was right, he had to find Eddie.

He stood up and walked down the hallway of the house, glancing into the living room for any sign of his boyfriend. When there was none, he went upstairs to search. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Bev hovering outside of a room. Their eyes locked and Richie saw a gleam of mischief reflected in her own. Before he could make a beeline for the stairs, Bev was right in front of him, wrapping one of her hands around his wrist and tugging him down the hallway.

“Bev! What-”

“You’ll thank me later!” She grinned and without another word, she pulled open a door and shoved him inside. It was a closet, albeit a large one at that. As the door closed, he heard a lock fall into place and then Bev’s voice by the keyhole. “You guys need to talk! This was meant to be a fun party!”

Richie frowned, opening his mouth to answer, but before he could another voice cut him off, “Looks like you can’t avoid me anymore.” He turned his head and there, sitting on the floor a few feet away, was Eddie. 

“Eds…”

“What did I do?” Eddie asked, looking up at him. Richie could see the tear stains on Eddie’s cheeks and his heart broke at the fact that he was the reason behind them. He dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend and shook his head.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I promise.” Richie assured him, reaching out for Eddie’s hands.

“Then why have you been avoiding me? Ignoring my calls, ghosting my texts. If I didn’t do anything wrong, then what is it?” Eddie’s voice was soft, vulnerable and Richie swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

“There’s something I haven’t told you about,” Richie admitted, leaning against the wall next to Eddie and closing his eyes. He was trying to muster up every ounce of courage he had to get this out, as there was a chance that when Bev unlocked that door, the two of them would be leaving single. Richie wasn’t sure he was ready to let Eddie go.

“What is it?” Eddie questioned again, turning to face him. “You’re scaring me.”

“You know when I told you that I hadn’t heard back from UCLA, or NYU?” Richie asked. “Well I lied.”

“You lied? Why...why would you lie about hearing back from college?” Richie opened his eyes and turned to face Eddie, reaching out and taking his hand in his. “Richie. You promised when we got together that you would never keep secrets from me.  **You promised** !”

“Because I got accepted into UCLA, but I didn’t get accepted into NYU.”

There was nothing but silence for the next few minutes, and it was killing Richie. Eddie looked as though he’d gone into a state of shock and he wanted nothing more than to gather him into his arms and hold him tight. Eventually, Eddie blinked and looked up at Richie, meeting his eyes. “We never counted on that.”

Against his wishes, a choked laugh bubbled up out of Richie’s throat and he closed his eyes, a few tears that had pooled, spilling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and cleared his throat, “No, Eds, we did not count on that.”

Another silence stretched between them but it only lasted a few moments, as Eddie shifted, climbing into Richie’s lap so he was facing him. Richie sighed, resting his head against Eddie’s shoulder, breathing heavily. “What do we do now?” Eddie asked quietly as he reached up to run his fingers through Richie’s hair. 

Richie looked up, meeting Eddie’s eyes for a brief moment. As they did, he felt Eddie deflate. They both knew what it meant for them. It meant they were going to be separated for at least four years. It meant thousands of miles between them.

Sure, they could have gone long distance. The first year they would chat every day and Richie would fly over for Christmas break with everyone, then Eddie would fly out to him for the summer. They would write letters and keep in touch. Then Richie would get a job and Eddie would start making new friends, and soon their skype dates would go from every two days to once a week and then to once a month. Soon, they wouldn’t even be able to tell you when the last time they talked on the phone was. 

Yes, they could have done long distance, but in the long run they would end up broken, damaged and bruised, possibly to the extent of unfixable. Richie didn’t want his relationship with Eddie to be unfixable, he wanted to have him in his life always, even if it wasn’t in the way he wanted him to be.

Without speaking, Richie cupped Eddie’s cheeks in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was deep, loving, passionate and heartbreaking all in one. The tears that were slipping down their cheeks were mixing in with their saliva, but neither boy cared to comment. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, burying in his hair and their lips moved together, Richie’s hands wrapping around Eddie’s waist to pull him impossibly closer.

The kiss was many things, but most of all, it was a goodbye. 

As they parted, Eddie clung onto Richie’s shirt, scared of what would happen if he let go. “Eds,” Richie whispered, lifting a hand to tilt Eddie’s chin up so their eyes could meet. 

“Don’t,” Eddie whispered, shaking his head. “Don’t say it.”

“Eddie…”

“I love you, Richie. I don’t want to lose you. I’ll come to LA with you!” Richie couldn’t help but lean forward again, giving Eddie another short, but loving kiss. 

“I love you too, and you’re not going to lose me. Not now, not ever.” Richie’s words were as firm as he could make them, but the small quiver in his voice was there. “But you have to go to NYU, Eds. You have to go and live your dream. If you come with me to LA, then eventually at some point down the road you’ll end up resenting me for it. For not letting you go so you can make a name for yourself.”

“I won’t, I won’t resent you for anything...I love you,” Eddie breathed as his grip tightened. “We had a plan! We had a plan to go to college together, we had a plan…”

“Plans change,” Richie croaked out. “And it’s killing me Eds, it’s killing me, but it’s the right thing to do and you know it.”

Eddie was silent, burying his face into Richie’s shoulder. He could feel the tears soaking his shirt and he gripped onto Eddie tighter. “You’re right,” Eddie choked.

“Of course I am, it’s me you’re talking to.” Richie pulled Eddie back and wiped away his tears. “No more tears okay. We’re going to make the most of the rest of the year, and the summer okay? We’ll make the most of the time that we have, and then...when the end of summer comes-”

“We’ll say goodbye,” Eddie finished for him, his lower lip wobbling. Another silence fell between them as the words settled in both of their minds. Then, Eddie looked up. “Rich?”

“Mhm?”

“In four years...when we’ve graduated. If we’re both still single, meet me at the diner where we had our first date and...and maybe we can?” Eddie trailed off and Richie swallowed, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

“I promise.”


	3. stand out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie Tozier really wants Eddie Kaspbrak to notice him, and he will go to extreme lengths to make that happen. If only he knew that Eddie already noticed him. 
> 
> (Day three prompt - puppy love) *wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes yes, this is totally taken from a goofy movie. Sue me.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Richie asked, his eyes darting out between the curtains as the principal addressed the school. It was the end of term assembly, the time of year that marked the final day of school and the beginning of summer vacation. When he got no response, Richie turned his head to his best friend Stan, who was fiddling with the cables. “Stan?”

“If it doesn’t work, then why don’t you just do what every normal guy does and walk up to him, ask him out and wait for an answer?” Stan asked, rolling his eyes. “It’s really not that hard.”

“You’re only saying that because you were on the receiving end,” Richie muttered. “Mike swept you off your feet. He did the hard part.”

“You’re being ridiculous. Anyone with sense can see that Eddie likes you just as much as you like him,” Stan commented, standing up once the cables were in place. 

“Then why hasn’t he said anything?” Richie whined like a puppy. “Why hasn’t he walked up to me and said, ‘Hey Richie, wanna go out sometime?’”

As Richie’s words died, Stan stared back at him, blinking rapidly. “You did just hear yourself right? Eddie might like you back, but he doesn’t know that  _ you  _ like him. However, you now have the upper hand. Give up on this stupid plan that will land you in detention every week until winter break when we come back for Senior Year.” 

Richie shook his head, “No. No I’ve come this far and I intend on seeing it through. I’m known for my dramatics and if Eddie doesn’t like it then...I guess he’s not the guy for me.”

“Oh boy.” Stan groaned but held his hands up. “Fine, on you go, embarrass yourself in front of the whole student body.”

With a wink, Richie stood behind the curtain, taking a deep breath and sticking his thumb out to Stan as the signal for him to get ready and start up the music. He flicked the sunglasses over his eyes as the beat to the music boomed through the auditorium. From the stage, he could hear the principals questioning tone as he asked what was going on, but Richie ignored it, opening his mouth as he started to sing. 

_ “Open up your eyes take a look at me  
_ _ If the picture fits in your memory  
_ _ I've been dreamin by the rhythm like the beat of a heart  
_ __ And I won't stop until I start to stand out”

It wasn’t a secret amongst the students of Derry High that Richie wasn’t the most liked guy around. He was loud, crude, made inappropriate jokes at the wrong time and to the outside world, didn’t give a shit. Those closest to him however knew that he was kind to his friends, supportive of their decisions and was actually the top in a lot of the advanced classes. 

Throughout his years of High School, he managed to create a small name for himself, using his charisma skills to make some friends and even score a few dates. Yet none of them would ever compare to his unyielding love for Eddie Kaspbrak. Even thinking the name made Richie almost stumble over the lyrics. 

Eddie Kaspbrak was a short, hilarious, feisty boy that had Richie hooked from the moment they met in middle school. Eddie was best friends with Bill Denbrough and Mike Hanlon, both of who were pretty popular around the school for partaking in the sports. Bill was on the baseball team, Mike on the basketball team and Eddie was the co-runner of the track team. Richie liked to believe that only Stan knew this piece of information, that he never missed a single meet that Eddie competed in. Not a single one. 

As the curtains began to raise, baring him to the school and their - surprising - cheers, Richie threw himself into the chorus of the song, gripping onto the mic tight for fear he’d drop it. 

_ And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make _ _   
_ _ Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes _ _   
_ _ To stand out  _ _   
_ _ Above the crowd _ _   
_ _ Even if I gotta shout out loud _ _   
_ _ 'Til mine is the only face you see _ _   
_ __ Gonna stand out 'til you notice me

Richie had written the song on a whim one night as he thought over the various ways he could ask Eddie out on a date. He only had the summer and then one year left to pluck up the courage, and so he started playing around with chord and lyrics. Eventually he was staring at a full blown song that reflected just how much he wanted to be noticed by Eddie, how much he wanted to not be rejected by him.

_ If I could make you stop _ _   
_ _ And take a look at me _ _   
_ _ Instead of just walkin' by _ _   
_ _ There's nothin' that I wouldn't do _ _   
_ _ If it was gettin' you to notice _ _   
_ __ I'm alive

If Richie had been paying attention, he would have seen his other close friend Beverly Marsh sneaking out from backstage holding onto a hook. If he had been paying attention he would have felt her secure it to the straps on the back of his costume. If he had been paying attention, he would have been more prepared. Instead, he just continued to sing. 

_ All I need is half a chance _ _   
_ _ A second thought _ _   
_ _ A second glance _ _   
_ _ To prove, I got whatever it takes _ _   
_ __ It's a piece of cake

As soon as the last lyric passed his lips, Richie was catapulted through the air, flying over his classmates as the instrumental part of the music blared through the speakers. His heart was in his throat as he looked through the crowd, eyes landing on Eddie, who was watching with complete awe and wonder in his eyes. Pride flared up in Richie’s chest. He had Eddie’s attention. His plan was working. He caught his breath as the lyrics picked up again, and he sung with more guts than he had with the rest of the song. 

_ To stand out _ _   
_ _ Above the crowd _ _   
_ _ Even if I gotta shout out loud _ _   
_ _ 'Til mine is the only face you'll see _ _   
_ __ Gonna stand out-

Suddenly the music cut and the grip he assumed his friends had on the rope slackened, causing him to fall face first onto the stage, right at the feet of the principal. He could hear the murmur of the student body as he was picked up off the ground and his sunglasses were ripped off his face, revealing him to the school. The murmurs turned into gasps as they all realised exactly who had put together the performance and Richie’s face turned bright red. He refused to look out into the audience as the principal dragged him offstage and towards his office. He didn’t want to see the look of disappointment on Eddie’s face.

***

The assembly finished abruptly and all the students left the auditorium to either hang out outside or take part in their respective clubs. It was the last day and the teachers weren’t too upset if you didn’t show up to class, in fact they were happy about it as they got to relax in the staff room. 

Eddie followed Bill and Mike out into the hallway, Bill ranting on about the party he was throwing that Saturday night, but Eddie wasn’t listening. His mind was too focused on what had happened a few moments ago. The whole show was spectacular, and when Eddie found out that Richie Tozier was the one singing, it only made his heart swell even more. 

“Eddie are you listening?” Bill asked and Eddie hummed, looking up at his friend.

“What?” He asked, frowning. “Sorry I was...lost in thought.”

“Sure you were,” Bill smirked. “Are you finally going to tell him that he’s the only bee in your bonnet? The Apple to your pie?” 

“Shut up Bill,” Eddie hissed.

“Come on Eddie, he clearly did that to impress you!” Mike chimed in and Eddie elbowed him in the side. “It’s the truth! Stan told me himself.”

At the mention of Mike’s boyfriend, who just so happened to be Richie’s best friend, Eddie stopped and raised his eyebrow. “You’re messing with me.”

Mike held up his hands, “I swear I’m not.”

They came to a stop outside the reception doors and Bill broke into another rant about his party. Eddie zoned out as he turned his head to the side, his eyes landing on the sulked figure of Richie, hunched over a chair as he waited for his turn with the principal. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a nudge to his side. Bill. “What?”

“Go talk to him!” Bill whisper yelled, pushing him towards the door. Eddie looked at Mike for help but he just pushed him closer. Sighing in defeat, Eddie walked over to where Richie was sitting and cleared his throat. When he got no response he turned to his friends again for help. “Tap him!”

Eddie swallowed and reached out, tapping Richie on the shoulder. The other boy must have got a shock as he jumped up, arms flailing as his hand smacked Eddie across the face. “Ow!”

“Oh my god! Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Richie gasped. “I didn’t meant to hit you I swear.” A pair of hand were on Eddie’s face, cupping his cheek to check for any damage. 

“Any lasting damage?” Eddie joked, teasing and Richie pulled his hand back, his eyes wide as though he were struck back. “That was a joke...I was trying to be funny.”

“Oh right.” Richie rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “I’m sorry...again. Did...did you want to ask me something?”

“I um, I just wanted to say that,” Eddie cleared his throat. “That I liked your show...it was really cool.”

“Thanks I- really?” Richie asked, meeting Eddie’s eyes for the first time. “You liked it?”   
  


“Yeah...Bill was just saying that you should perform it again at his party this weekend.” 

“Oh um, I don’t-” Richie cut himself off. “I- Eddie I was um...I was just wondering if you- if I could ask you if you wanted to, um, go with me, to the um...the party? Of course if you don’t want to I’d completely understand!”

Eddie felt his cheeks heat up and a smile take over his face at Richie’s nervous rambling. Anyone else would have found it annoying, but Eddie found it sweet and endearing. “Well. I was sort of, kind of, thinking that...I’d love to.”

“Yeah?” Richie asked, shock clear in his voice and Eddie nodded his head, trying to stop himself from smiling wide by biting down on his lip. 

“Yeah!” 

“Great I’ll um...pick you up at seven?” Even though Eddie had accepted, and was definitely not going to back out, he could still hear the nervousness and slight doubt in Richie’s tone. The thought that Richie was still unsure made him want to frown. 

“Sounds perfect.” It felt like Eddie’s heart was about to burst from his chest at how fast it was beating. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the door to the principal's office opened and Beverly’s voice filtered through. “I should um, go.”

“Right...I don’t want you getting involved in this.” 

“Alright...see you later alligator.” His cheeks went bright red, what had possessed him to come away with something like that?

But Richie just smiled wide, and replied with confidence, “In a while, crocodile.”

Eddie grinned and took a step back, with every intention of leaving. After all, Richie was right, he didn’t want to stay incase he got involved in the mess. If his mother found out there would be no party for him at all. However he stopped and moved back so he was facing Richie again, and before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Richie’s cheek.

As Eddie backed away, this time for real, he could barely keep in the light laughter at Richie’s shocked expression he left in his wake. He couldn’t wait for Saturday. 


	4. bluebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and alcohol do not mix well. He finds this out the hard way.
> 
> (Stanlon fic for day four of IT fandom week)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: underage drinking, mild swearing, sexual references 
> 
> day four: Party/Public confessions.

“It’s as though I’m completely invisible and only ever noticed when I do something wrong. I get straight A’s in all my classes, all of them, but the minute that I miss one gym class I get called a disappointment? It’s not fair!” Stan grumbled as he paced back and forth along the bleachers. “I mean, it’s not like I need gym to get into university! It’s just a stupid mandatory class!”

“Hey! Watch what you say Stan the man, your boyfriend’s an athlete!” Richie piped up, a smirk on his face. At the words, Stan flipped him off, but glanced around the area nervously for anyone who might have overheard. 

“Shut up trashmouth, he’s not my boyfriend.” The words he spoke were true, but that didn’t make Stan any less sad. “Now would you shut up about it?”

“You want him to be though,” Richie hummed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “You want to ride ol Mikey like a fucking Bucking Bronko.”

Stan’s face turned a dark shade of red at the words and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. It was one of the crudest things his best friend had said, and it took him a few moments to process before he sent Richie a glare and hissed, “Beep beep, Richie. Jeez.”

All he received in response was a cackle. A small part of Stan’s brain wondered how the hell Eddie put up with him, but it didn’t linger. Richie may be crude most of the time, but he was a good friend, a really good friend. 

The sound of a whistle cut off his thoughts and Stan turned his head to the field as the players all rushed out, taking their positions for practice. The coach stood on the sidelines and there, right in the middle talking to the team, as a Captain would do before a practice, was Mike Hanlon. Mike Hanlon, the object of Stan’s affections...not that anyone other than Richie, Eddie and Beverly knew that. 

“Oh look, what a coincidence Stan!” Richie cooed dramatically. “Just in time for practice.”

Stan slumped down onto one of the seats and pulled out his book, pretending to read it as he stole occasional glances out onto the field. He had no idea how football worked but that didn’t stop him watching the odd practice, or attending almost every game. 

The thing was, it wasn’t as though Stan had never interacted with Mike. In fact, it was the complete opposite. They were almost considered friends. Yes they both had their own friendship circles, but since the beginning of sophomore year, when the Chem teacher had made them partners, they realised they worked so well together and ever since then they made sure they remained partners. 

That was how Stan’s crush started in the first place. Mike had been over at his place on one of the rare evenings that his father was working late and they had well passed finished with studying. Instead of Mike heading home, Stan had put on a movie, and to this day he swears he was imagining it because Mike never brought it up, but occasionally, Mike would brush his fingers against Stan’s. 

Since then, the crush had only developed the more they got to know each other. Stan told Mike about his intense need to please his father, and in return, Mike told Stan that the only reason he tried out for the team was to continue on his father’s legacy. Everyone in Derry knew that William Hanlon was the Captain of the team that brought the school the first win in over sixty years. Then when Mike was born, it was as though a burden had fallen on his shoulders, as everyone would ask him if he was going to make his father proud and bring another win to the small town. 

“What are we talking about?” The voice of Bev piped in and Stan looked away from the field towards his friend. He hadn’t even noticed her arrival, too engrossed in his own thoughts. 

“Just Stan here and his crush on Captain Mike!” Richie’s voice boomed and Stan smacked him. “Sorry...too loud?”

Bev squished herself between them and placed a hand on Stan’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You should just ask him out. You like him, he likes you, it’s a win win really.”

“Can we just stop talking about this?” Stan muttered, closing his book and stuffing it into his bag. “I’m going to study in the library. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Don’t forget about the party tonight! Someone’s gonna be really sad if you don’t show!” Bev called after him and Stan winced. Right. The party. More specifically, Mike’s 18th birthday party. 

“Right. I’ll see you there,” he called back to his friends and walked down the bleachers. Just at that moment, the coach called a break and the team members all began walking back across the field towards the seats. Just as Stan reached the bottom, a voice called out to him. Mike.

“Stan!” Stan looked up to see Mike jogging over to him, stopped a few feet away. “You’re coming tonight right?” His face looked hopeful, and any doubts Stan had about attending the party that night vanished. 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll definitely be there.” The smile that lit up Mike’s face at his positive reply made the air leave Stan’s lungs. Dammit why was he such a mess around him? He wasn’t normally like this. 

“Great. I’ll see you later.” With that, Mike backed up towards the seats, grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler and drinking half in one go. Stan swallowed and backed up too and it wasn’t until he reached the entrance back into the school that he took his eyes off of Mike, rushing through the door and bolting it to the library.

* * *

The streets leading up to Mike’s house were vibrating as Stan made his way along the sidewalk, Mike’s present held tight in his hands. It was a birthday party after all, and what friend would he be if he showed up without a gift. He spotted Beverly standing outside on the porch, clearly waiting on him as he had asked and next to her was Ben Hanscom, her boyfriend. 

“You came!” Bev laughed, bringing her cigarette to her lips and taking a draw. The action brought a frown onto Ben’s face but he remained silent. 

“I promised,” Stan shrugged. “No Richie?”

“Making out with Eddie somewhere, did you expect anything less?” She stubbed out the cigarette and walked to the door, wrapping an arm around Stan’s shoulders. “Let’s get you a drink.”

“Oh no, no I’m not drinking.” Stan protested, shaking his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Bullshit! It’s a Friday night, and I for one know you’re pissed at your dad. What better way to get back at him than getting totally smashed?” Bev grinned, waggling her eyebrows. As they stepped through the door, Stan clocked a table full of gifts and he sat his present on top with a smile. “Awe, what did you get him?”

Stan remained silent as they walked to the kitchen, drinks all scattered out on a table for people to help themselves. His eyes scanned the room for Mike, but he was left disappointed. “None of your business, Marsh,” he answered eventually. 

Bev just laughed and grabbed a plastic cup, pouring some vodka into it and topping it up with soda. “Here, drink this, it’ll make you feel good I promise.”

He lifted the cup cautiously to his nose and sniffed it before taking a sip, letting the burning feeling run down his throat. “That’s disgusting.”

“It’ll get better, trust me.”

So Stan drank. One drink turned into two, and then into three. It wasn’t until he was on his fourth drink, and pleasantly buzzed, that he saw Mike for the first time that evening. Against his better judgement, he let out a yell of Mike’s name, gaining not only his attention, but everyone else around him. “Mike!”

He watched Mike speak to one of his friends before he started walking over to them. Stan felt himself sway a little and he gripped onto one of the chairs for balance. Mike smiled fondly, reaching a hand out to steady Stan also, “You came!”

“I promised, didn’t I? I never break a promise.” Stan answered, surprised as his words sounded a bit slurred. 

“That’s good to know,” Mike smiled, taking a step closer to him. Stan looked up and their eyes met, causing Stan’s stomach to flip. “Stan, listen-”

“Mike! Dude we got you a cake! Come cut it!” A voice yelled from the living room and Mike pulled away, a frown on his face at the interruption. Stan had to hold himself back from following him, instead shooing him along.

“Go cut the cake, we can talk later.”

As Mike walked through the door that connected the kitchen to the living room, Stan turned and picked up his cup, downing the rest of its contents and pouring himself another. Three drinks later and he was tripping up over his own feet, gripping onto objects to keep himself upright. The only thing on his mind was that he knew he was drunk...very very drunk. 

“Stan I think you should slow down.” A voice broke through the haze and Stan looked up, face to face with Ben and his kind eyes. “You’ve had a lot.”

“Why can’t I have what you and Bev have?” Stan asked, not caring how loud he was. “Why can’t I have someone who cares about me the way you care about Bev? Why can’t I have the guy I want? Hell, even Richie got together with Eddie!” 

The words were spilling out like vomit and he felt a hand on his arm. Bev. “Hey, come on, I think you’ve had enough.”

But Stan wasn’t done. “No. No I- you’re right. I have to take that step!” With that, he stumbled into the living room and towards the DJ, taking the mic from the stand and clearing his throat. The room around him was nothing but a blur, but a conscious part of him, however small, knew that everyone was looking at him. He could hear Bev call his name, but he powered on. 

“I have- I have something to say. I’m tired of not being able to have what I want. I’m tired of keeping my feelings to myself.” He cleared his throat, dry from the amount of alcohol he had consumed over the evening. “Mike! Mike, Mikey, you are  _ amazing _ . You are like...the sun! Yes bright and happy all the time! I’m never that happy but I am when I’m around you...how could I not be!”

Stan felt someone tug on his arm and the hiss of his name but he tugged it away, not willing to back down now. “I just wanted to say...I wanted to say that I really like you. A lot. So much that I bought you a really awesome present for your birthday.” He paused, “I also want to say that Richie was totally right, I do wanna ride you like a Bucking Bronko.”

The sound of a glass smashing brought Stan back to earth for just a moment as he realised what he said. His stomach knotted up, his face paled, and he felt the urge to vomit. Before he could jump off the DJ stage, his stomach churned and he bent over, vomiting all over someone’s shoes. 

That was the last thing Stan remembered before he passed out. 

* * *

“Fuck…” Stan groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he clocked was that he wasn’t in his house. He glanced around, noting familiar things and it clicked that he was at Richie’s house, in Richie’s bed. How he got there was completely unknown to him and he groaned, hating that he had gotten so drunk that he blacked out. 

“Fuck is correct,” Richie spoke softly from the chair on the other side of the room. Stan let out a hiss as he sat up, clutching his head as it thumped with movement. 

“What happened?” Stan asked.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Richie asked. His words left a sour taste in Stan’s mouth and he nodded his head. “Well, um, you got really drunk.”

“No shit sherlock,” he muttered, massaging his temple. “What did I do?”

“You um, stood up on the stage and told Mike that you wanted to ride him like a Bucking Bronko,” Richie rushed out and Stan whipped his head around to his friend. 

“Shut up. Shut up, No I didn’t. You’re lying to me.” Stan whispered, fear settling in his stomach. 

Richie shook his head and picked up his phone, pressing play and turning it around. True enough, there was Stan, on the stage with the DJ’s mic in his hand, completely smashed and...confessing his feelings to Mike. The video didn’t show Mike’s reaction, but if everyone else was anything to go by, it couldn’t have been good. “Bev tried to stop you but you were adamant. I’ll delete this but...I thought you’d want to see.”

“I’m going to have to move. I’m never going to be able to show my face at school ever again,” he spoke quietly. “What- what did Mike say? Was he mortified?”

Richie rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, he was shocked at the way you expressed your feelings for him but I wouldn’t say mortified is the right word.”

“I’m gonna stop you,” Stan held up his hand. “I need a shower, and I need to brush my teeth. Do you mind?”

“Go ahead. Um, just so you know...Mike’s downstairs.”

Stan’s head whipped to his friend and his jaw was slack, “What?”

“Well, after you were sick you passed out. Everyone was just staring at you and we were trying to get you up off the floor. Bev was gonna call a cab, but Mike pushed through everyone and just...picked you up off the ground. He carried you back to my house and he wasn’t exactly in the mood to party, so he crashed on my couch.” Richie explained. 

“He...carried me home?” Stan asked, shock in his voice. 

“Yeah, he was worried about you.” 

Stan didn’t answer, instead he picked himself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He spent the next hour in the shower, scrubbing himself clean and then brushing his teeth four times until he could no longer taste the lingering vomit. Knowing that he couldn’t put off facing Mike any longer, he stepped out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs. 

Just like Richie said, Mike was sitting in the living room. Eddie was with him and when Stan walked in, he stood up, sending him a smile and grabbed Richie’s wrist, leading him out the front door and leaving them alone. The second the door clicked shut, Stan let out a breath. “I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Mike said immediately, taking a step closer. “You were drunk, I’ve done worse under the influence.”

“I highly doubt that,” Stan muttered, glancing to the side. “I’m so embarrassed, that was not how I wanted you to find out about...well.”

“So you meant it?” Mike asked, his tone lingering a sense of doubt. “You meant what you said.”

“I meant when I said that I...that I like you yes. The- the other part I...I don’t know what possessed me to say that.”

Stan raised his head and inhaled as Mike was inches away from him, their eyes locking together. A memory from the night before came back and Stan swallowed. Mike cupped his cheeks with his hands, smiling warm and hopeful, “Well that’s good then, because I like you too.”

Stan never got to answer, as Mike leaned forward, capturing his lips in a soft first kiss. The action send a shiver down his spine, all the way to his toes and he leaned forward, kissing Mike back with as much energy as he could. He placed his hands on Mike’s shoulders, pulling him a little closer as he lost himself in the kiss, parting his lips, letting Mike deepen it. 

The tugged back for air, foreheads resting together as they breathed heavily. Mike reached down and laced their fingers together, “I loved the present.”

“You opened it already?” Stan asked, a flush forming on his cheeks.

“Only yours...sue me I was curious.” Mike chuckled. “I loved it...and the bluebird was a nice touch.”

“It’s my favourite…” he trailed off.

“I  _ loved  _ it.” Mike repeated, seriously. There was a pause before, he muttered, “Shame though…”

“Hm?” Stan mumbled, too lost in the feeling of having Mike so close to pay attention to his words.

“Bout the other thing...I’d gladly let you ride me like a Bucking Bronko if you wanted to,” Mike teased and Stan let out a squawk, pushing him back, a laugh bubbling out of his throat. Just like that, the tension between them was broken and it was almost as though nothing had changed.

Yet everything had changed. 

“What are we?” Stan asked, hopeful.

Mike hummed, reaching up to push a wet curl behind Stan’s ear. “Well, I was hoping you’d let me take you out tonight, and if everything goes well, I hope you’d agree to be my boyfriend. Then, if I’m exceptionally lucky, you’ll let me hold you hand at school on Monday to show all those assholes that you being drunk worked in your favour. What do you say?”

Stan could only smile. He knew he would never touch another drop of alcohol after what happened the night before. If the night before had told him anything, it was that him and alcohol do not mix, but Mike was right, it definitely worked out in his favour. So he leaned forward, confidently and pressed his lips back to Mike’s in a soft kiss before he murmured;

“I’d love to.”


End file.
